boffandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman
This page refers to the race. For the gameplay system, see Shaman system Shamans are a mystical group of people with the ability to physically fuse with other beings. Role in ''Breath of Fire II'' In certain situations, this process results in an original, physically superior being who maintains the host's memories and personality. Each Shaman contains the essence of a particular element, and each, with the exception of Seny, increases a specific stat by 25% when bonded to a host. The bonus is calculated at the time of fusing, and doesn't change if the host's stats increase. As a result, fusions should be regularly undone and reapplied in order to maintain the best possible stat boosts. If a Shaman fuses with someone whose bloodline is too strong, such as a member of the Brood or Endless races, the fusion attempt will be unsuccessful and may cause significant collateral damage. As a result, neither Ryu nor Deis may fuse with Shamans. Shamans also appear to be capable of significant feats of magic within their specialized element, however, they rarely display this. Members *Sana (Sanamo in the retranslation) — Sana, the Fire Shaman, is the first Shaman you find and one of the only two Shamans require to advance in the game. She's found along with her grandmother upon returning to Capitan after receiving the blessing from Ray. Sana's initial attempt to fuse with Ryu briefly causes him to transform into his Fire Dragon form, destroying the surrounding woods as well as Sana's house, causing them to move into Township. This event also unlocks Ryu's first set of dragon spells. *Spoo (Spoona in the retranslation) — Spoo is the Wind Shaman and is found in the Sky Tower, where she is responsible for creating the impenetrable fog in Fog Valley. Upon reaching her at the end and talking to her, she will go back to TownShip. Because this is necessary to progress, Spoo is the only Shaman besides Sana who must be acquired to complete the game. *Seny (Saynie in the retranslation) — Seny, the Holy Shaman, can be found in Bando. She can be found by extending the corridor with the cells past the fifth door five times on the first visit to Bando or by returning to the first cell after Evrai is destroyed. Seny is also the only Shaman to provide no bonus on her own, though providing access to some of the most powerful advanced forms more than makes up for this. *Seso (Sesso in the retranslation) — Seso, the Water Shaman, is initially trapped as a stone statue in Witch Tower. After defeating Nimufu, going back to the tower will allow the player to recruit her. *Solo (Sollo in the retranslation) — Solo, the Earth Shaman, is significantly different in appearance from the other Shamans and the only Shaman who can be permanently missed. When prompted by the storyline, the player must give 20 donations at the shrine in Namanda. If they later return to FarmTown after Daisy is killed, they will find Solo standing in the fields by herself. *Shin (Synne in the retranslation) — Shin, the Devil Shaman, is the last Shaman who can be unlocked and one of the easiest to acquire. Entering the left entrance of Infinity will put the player directly in front of her. Many of the most powerful advanced forms require Shin. *Gigli Ziz — An elderly individual who is obsessed with discovering the full power of the Shaman's fusion abilities. It is unclear if she is a Shaman herself, but the others know and respect her. They refer to her as "Granny", though it is never specified whether she is actually related to them or if it is merely a term of affection and/or respect. The party first encounters her while she and Sana are performing experiments at a cabin in JahWoods. When they relocate to Township, this acts as a catalyst for the party to seek out the other Shamans and have them migrate there. Gallery Image:ShamansBoF2.jpg Image:Shaman.jpg Image:BoF2 Shamans.jpg Category:Breath of Fire II Characters